This invention relates to sunshades or sunshields for automobiles, and in particular to a sunshade of very simple construction which can be reduced easily to a compact configuration.
There exists a need for a low-cost, easily manufactured, efficient sunshade which can be placed against an automobile windshield or window to shield against the light and heat from the sun.
Ideally such a sunshade would have a simple structure, be easy to deploy for use, and be easy to collapse into a compact configuration for storage.
One of the prior art sunshield devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,784 to Zheng, issued on Mar. 28, 1989. This patent discloses a collapsible elongated sunshield including a plurality of adjacent flexible loop members covered by a fabric material. The loop members substantially support the fabric in particular areas to provide for loop portions and an interconnecting portion forming a hinge between each loop portion. The loop portions of the fabric are folded on top of each other about the hinge portion to have the loop members and associated fabric overlaying each other. The overlaying loop members are collapsed by twisting and folding to form a plurality of concentric loop rings and layers of fabric to substantially reduce the size of the sunshield.